What happens in Cancun doesn't always stay there
by DarksideofManny
Summary: It's inside
1. Default Chapter

What happens in Cancun Mexico doesn't always stay? There"  
  
Takes place a year after "Holiday" So Manny didn't get Pregnant in this.  
  
But Craig and Manny have maintained a steady friendship but everyone knows they still like each other. It's now summer in Manny, Emma, and Jt are in the summer of grade ten going into grade eleven. Craig,Jimmy ,Hazel ,Spinner,Marco and Paige are in the summer of grade eleven going into grade twelve there last year.  
  
When Manny, Emma, and Jt decide to go Cancun Mexico as a last minute idea Manny asks Craig to come along because she's tired of just being his friend she want to be more but still doesn't want to make the first move so to make sure he doesn't look at as him going as her date or something she tells him that she can invite Spinner, Jimmy,Marco and Paige. But will Cancun be the end of the new couples such as Jimmy and Hazel, Paige and Spinner. Will Cancun show Manny that she and Craig were never meant to be or will everyone survive the whole Cancun scene? Even if they will they get back home will everything be the same or totally different.  
  
Manny and Emma laid on the beach of Toronto tanning Manny in her small blue bikini letting her new belly button show and Emma in her full length bathing suit watching Jimmy and Hazel flirt. Paige and Spinner flirt like idiots and Marco and Craig sit working on a song. Jt who was in the water finally arisen with water dripping from his now nicely tightly cut body. Emma quickly turned over on her stomach she couldn't look at Jt the way she was looking at him he was her best friend since forever.  
  
"What's up Em" Manny said turning over as well  
  
"Nothing I don't want to talk about it" Emma said  
  
"Oh so this has nothing to do with Jt" Manny said giving Emma that I already know question but still want to hear it from your mouth thing  
  
"No come on Manny he's my best friend give me some credit here" Emma answered pretending be shocked  
  
"Oh well then Jt over here then" Manny said waving him over  
  
"Okay, Okay it has to do with Jt are you happy"  
  
"Oh my god you like him don't you"  
  
"No! I mean Yeah he's gotten cuter over the last year and his body has finally filled out I mean look at him" She said watching him walk over  
  
"Hey guys what's up" Jt asked sitting down next to Emma  
  
"I just wanted to run something by you" Manny said looking at Emma who was becoming nervous  
  
"What are you doing" Emma whispered  
  
"Chill" Manny whispered back  
  
"Go ahead I'm all ears" Jt said going into his book bag and pulling out a white t-shirt  
  
"How would you guys like to go to Cancun Mexico?" Manny said turning to face them  
  
"Cancun Mexico who wouldn't want to go there" Emma answered  
  
"Well I take that as a Yes" Manny said excitingly  
  
"Hell yeah there's hot women everywhere" Jt said looking at Manny and Emma who rolled their eyes  
  
"Why" Emma asked  
  
"Well My parents are leaving this summer and told me I could use their beach house in Cancun"  
  
"Your parents, the same parents that wouldn't let you go to the corner store that's what a house away from you is letting you go to Mexico you have to be kidding me" Jt replied laughing  
  
"Ha very funny Jt anyway I've been showing them how responsible and mature I am so they're letting me go"  
  
"So I'm guessing they don't know about that thing hanging out your stomach" Jt said pointing to her Belly piercing exposed from her short tank top and bikini bottom  
  
"No and they won't find out either" Manny said playing with it  
  
"Well I'm down how about you Emma" Jt asked playfully pushing her  
  
"Sure I'll just asked my mom I'm sure she'll say yeah" Emma said shaking her head  
  
"Well great then Cancun here we come" Manny said taking off her tank top and running over and jumping into the water  
  
"Man she's still hot" Jt said getting up and following her taking off his t- shirt  
  
"Yeah" Emma said sighing at the fact he was still hung up on her  
  
"Em you coming in" Jt called back  
  
"Nah I'll stay here" Emma called as Jt just shrugged and jumped in behind here 


	2. The Invitation and Life Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the content wherein the show delves. I do not claim to, nor would I really know what to do with if I did. Check out Canada if you want to find the people who own the rights to it, though I don't know their names and I'm only assuming the Canada bit.  
  
Takes place a year after "Holiday" So Manny didn't get Pregnant in this.  
  
The Invitation and Life story  
  
Manny and Jt played in the water he would tackle her occasionally and she would splash water on him they played like little kids or.....Love birds in Emma and Craig's eyes. Craig placed his guitar down and walked over to Emma who as well as Craig didn't like the friendliness of their playfulness.  
  
"So what's up why aren't you playing with Manny and Jt" Craig asked taking a seat on Manny's towel  
  
"I don't like to play third wheel" Emma said looking over at them  
  
"Then why didn't you bring Chris along" Craig asked  
  
Emma sighed everywhere she went she was asked the same question over and over again.  
  
"He dumped me two weeks ago Craig he said he wanted to give His and Melinda's relationship one more shot they had been through a lot together and even though sometimes she could get on his nerves he loved her and he left me out in the pouring rain" Emma replied now finding an odd interest in her finger nails  
  
"Oh listen I'm sorry for what it's worth I never thought he was the one for you but about the whole third wheel thing you play third wheel when two people are dating unless Jt and Manny are........." Craig started jumping to conclusions  
  
"Calm down Craig they aren't dating Manny isn't interested but I always feel that way since he's still hung up on her and she likes to flirt with him" Emma said noting the sudden flash of relief across Craig's face  
  
"Not that I like her or anything I'm just you know concerned dating someone who's been your best friend as long as Manny and Jt have been best friend could mess things up in the friendship just dating a friend period could mess things up that's why I'm not going after Manny" Craig said which Emma only caught the part about dating a long term friend messing up a relationship causing her to think not knowing Craig was only referring to his situation of denying he had feelings for Manny  
  
Finally Manny and Jt arose from the water Manny with her hair down to her back soaking wet and her bikini top sticking to her and Jt's Trunks sticking to him. They both walked over to Emma and Craig who had their eyes set on their "Friends" Craig on Manny and Emma on Jt.  
  
"Em you really should have came into the water it was great me and Manny missed you" Jt said sitting back down in his spot  
  
"Um...Craig can you slide over just a bit" Manny asked trying to avoid eye- contact  
  
Craig slid over and Watched Manny sit down on her towel now noticing her belly button piercing.  
  
"Hey that's cool" He said touching it lightly as Manny smiled brightly at the feel of Craig's touch  
  
"Yeah thanks I just got it done not to long ago" Manny said while looking through her bag for something  
  
"What are you looking for Manny" Paige and Hazel said walking over with Spinner, Jimmy and Marco following  
  
"A brochure of all the major sites in here it is" Manny said pulling out her brochure for Cancun  
  
"Planning on taking a trip Hun" Paige said taking the brochure and sitting down along with the others  
  
"Yeah she invited me and Jt" Emma chimed in though she didn't like Paige much they had learned to be Civil to one another  
  
"Um...You can come Craig" Manny offered  
  
"Oh just Craig huh" Spinner said with a questioning said in his voice  
  
"No not just Craig all of you can come" Manny said embarrassed and annoyed Spinner had put her on the spot like that  
  
"Great I'm game" Jimmy and Hazel said in unison  
  
"I guess I am too" Marco said  
  
"Me and Spin are too" Paige said  
  
"That only leaves you Craig man" Marco said with everyone attention now on him  
  
"I guess I'll ask Joey" Craig said trying to sound calmer than he really was  
  
"Cool this is going to be the best summer ever" Spinner said excitedly  
  
"Wait where are we going to stay" Hazel asked concerned about renting a room around this time  
  
"Hazel it's the first day of summer the rooms couldn't possibly all rented out" Paige said  
  
"They are people call ahead of time and rent rooms out" Manny said  
  
"So where are going to stay" Spinner asked low-spirited now  
  
"My parents beach house I've only been down their once when I was little but trust me it's huge" Manny said lifting everyone's spirits except for Emma and Jt who already knew  
  
"Wait there's no parent's involve is there" Paige asked  
  
"No just my brother's older friend he's like twenty-two he's a family friend he basically is family he's really cool he won't give anyone any grief about loud music or parties or anything he's just their to make sure the house is still standing after you guys leave" Manny informed them  
  
"You mean after *we* leave" Emma asked curious as to what she meant after they leave  
  
"Yeah of course I mean after we leave" Manny said sounding as though she was partially telling the truth  
  
"So what do we need besides spending money" Paige asked  
  
"Well all you need are passports, clothes and beach supplies even though we have a pool the beach is right across from us so you guys probably want to go to the main beach where all the people are" Manny told them  
  
"Okay wait you mean you guys have a pool and the main beach is across from you remind again why you live here" Marco asked jokily with Spinner and Jimmy agreeing with him  
  
"Well after we left Manila the first place we came was Cancun being as though My grandparents lived there and shortly after they died they left us this huge place but after my dad fixed it up he got a job here in Toronto so we came here" Manny answered remembering her first year there  
  
"Oh" Hazel said  
  
"So your parents would be furious if we had any parties" Spinner added in not thinking about the fact that her grandparents had left them that beach house  
  
"Spin" Paige yelled  
  
"No Paige it's cool they didn't really leave it for my parents they left it for me and another for my brother and one for my parents but I always thought of it as theirs but they said it's my responsibility if I invite friends" Manny said  
  
"So were your grandparents like rich or something" Jimmy asked  
  
"Yeah they own all the major beaches down there"  
  
"You're kidding" Jt said not knowing that himself  
  
"No but my parents wanted to be independent and earn things themselves so that's why we don't really do the whole rich thing even though we have tons of money if we need it.... And I really don't know how I got into telling you guys my life story" Manny said shaking her head  
  
"Me either but one thing I know I'm never saying my treat with you" Jt said joking  
  
"Oh yeah" Manny said pulling a water gun out of her bag and squirting him with it soon having everyone pulling water guns out and squirting each other. 


	3. The Mysterious Call

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the content wherein the show delves. I do not claim to, nor would I really know what to do with if I did. Check out Canada if you want to find the people who own the rights to it, though I don't know their names and I'm only assuming the Canada bit.  
  
Takes place a year after "Holiday" So Manny didn't get Pregnant in this.  
  
The Mysterious Call  
  
The sun started to go down and Manny's cell went off. Which startled everyone who was just looking at the sun go down and quietly talking to one another.  
  
Manny's eyes looked as though they were going to jump out of her head how wide they became.  
  
"Well aren't you going to answer" Emma asked sounding concerned at how Manny was just staring at it ringing  
  
"Yeah of course" Manny said snapping out of her Trance  
  
"Well answer it Hun I love Simple Plan as much as the next girl but I don't want to keep hearing it ring" Paige said lifting herself up just a little bit  
  
Manny slowly flipped her phone open and jumped up at the sound of the voice as she slipped on her jeans and tank top and started for the end of the beach.  
  
"Hey Manny I just wanted to know if you had made your decision" The voice asked  
  
"I'm not sure okay I have to figure things out okay" Manny said quietly to the person on the other end of phone as she paced farthest away from where everyone else was  
  
"You know you don't have to do this you can tell your mom and *real* dad you know they'll understand"  
  
"I will just not now"  
  
"Well what about that Craig guy"  
  
"I know I asked him and some friends to come okay if things don't work out I'm definitely going through with it okay"  
  
"But didn't you say that you're still in..." The voice started but being cut off by Manny  
  
"Listen I know what I said okay and I told you if things don't work out with me and Craig then you know what my decision is" Manny said snapping at the person on the other end of the phone  
  
"Well okay Brown-eyes I e-mailed you something about it so when you get home take a look at it"  
  
"Okay you're the greatest......Jack" Manny said  
  
"Yeah, yeah you just better tell your parents so they don't come down here and kill me" Jack said  
  
"I will just not yet I promise you I'll call you when we're on our way" Manny said rushing to get off the phone as Emma started down the beach now in her jeans and T-shirt  
  
"Okay bye Brow-eyes" Jack said hanging up  
  
"Hey what's going on" Emma said wondering why she was all the at the end of the beach  
  
"Sorry it was my mom and you know how she is, Sweetheart are you okay, I love you I still can't believe Carlos talked her into letting me go to Cancun"  
  
"You mean your brother our your mom's new boyfriend" Emma said referring to the two who indeed did have the same last name  
  
"I mean my brother" Manny  
  
"Oh well me and Jt need a ride home and since you're the first to get your car out of the three of us can you give us a lift" Emma asked  
  
"Sure" Manny said  
  
Manny and Emma started for the top of the beach as everyone looked at Manny and Emma waiting for them to tell everyone else what was going on.  
  
"It was my mom okay" Manny said completely lying to everyone  
  
I know everyone is wondering what's going on but yes Manny has a secret which will be revealed later in the story. Also what is important is take note of the Mystery guy's name Jack and the name he calls her "Brown-eyes" also take note of Manny's need to be treated older than she really is and you'll see more of that later in the story. 


End file.
